


Perseverance At Its Worse

by flowering_b0nes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blueberry is not naive, Blueberry isn't fanon Underswap Sans, Cherry is actually a sweetheart, Crack Fic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ew, F/M, Fanfic, Female Reader, Get that out of here, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Incest, Orange is chill, Papyrus is a bit naive but he ain't stupid, Papyrus' are out of the question-, Percy's safety is her top priority, Platonic Relationships, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is Sena, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sena can't trust people yet my dude, Slow Burn, TAKE THAT DISGUSTING SHIT OUT OF MY FACE, Underfell Sans needs a hug, absolutely not, and the closest ship you're gonna get is Sans and Sena, because-, but there's gonna be violence, guys no romance, i'll add tags as i go, it's just, like only Sans' and Sena are gonna have some kind of "romantic interest", no Nsfw, nor are they needed for the plot, reader has no chill, reader is literally an oc, relationships have no use here, sufferrrr, the other skeletons just wanna go home man, yeah it's like that, you cant blame her she was trained this way, you know the trope where different Sans' and Papyrus' are dragged into the original timeline?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowering_b0nes/pseuds/flowering_b0nes
Summary: "Make it count."  Someone told her once.'I'm trying.'  Sena grumbled in her head, watching Percy from the distance as he played in the snow. She can't be passive now. Not when his life is at stake, now when they're still looking for them. He's the only one she could save. The only one.L̶̙͛o̶͍̿ö̴̡́k̸̻̍ ̸̣̓a̶̧͆t̴̫̉ ̸͔̑w̵̥̓h̸͕͆a̸̲͝t̴͉͆ ̷̫̅ÿ̸̯́o̸͜u̵͙̕'̵̠͝v̴͈̌ḛ̸͠ ̵̼̇d̵͚͝o̴̧͛n̸̹̿e̴̲̓.̸̇ͅIt's not her fault to begin with. She was just following orders. They told her not to interfere, so she didn't.Ÿ̶̳o̷̮̊ủ̵͓ ̷̞͒k̷̗͌n̷̬̈é̸̜w̶̗͂ ̴͈͗s̶͖̒õ̴͖m̶̝͗e̶̳t̴̜̕ḧ̴̘ï̴̘ň̶͚g̷͉̒ ̶͈̂b̸͉͛a̴͇͘d̶̮͋ ̴̥̃w̵̙̆a̷̽ͅs̴̛̳ ̶̛̯g̷̙̿ó̶̲i̴͚͗n̵̺̂ġ̵̬ ̵̰́t̴͍͘ö̶͓́ ̸͈̎ḧ̴͎́a̷̩p̷͈̾p̴̘̃e̷̛̹n̸̹̋.̴̥̏It's not like she could've just disobey a direct order from her superiors. That would lead to consequences. Terrible ones. But...I̸̮̊t̴̩͝'̷̥̐s̵͕͋ ̸̗͊y̵͇͊o̵͚̔u̸̱͐ȑ̶̭ ̵̥͑ḟ̷ͅa̶̛̬ú̵͕l̷̝̐t̴̥͌ ̶̪͐ä̸̰l̶͓̃l̵̬̏ ̴̱̚t̷ͅĥ̸̦ö̴͖s̸͈͛ȇ̸͍ ̸̗͗k̶̢͑ị̵̆d̴̰͋s̴̰͠ ̴̼̒l̴͔̕o̴̲̒s̵͓͆t̷͖̀ ̶̨͒t̷̫h̵̺̒ë̸͚́i̴̔͜r̸̻̕ ̵͐͜l̵̳̉ì̶͎v̸̭̀e̸̯̍s̷̜̍.̷̗̕She could've done something. But it's too late to regret now. She made her choice, now she has to live with it. She'll protect him, no matter the cost.-oof- it's something
Relationships: & is platonic - Relationship, / is romantic - Relationship, None, Percy & Sena, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, but anyway it's probs gonna be, yet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue || A Chilling Start

**Author's Note:**

> First time I posted here- the stuff is a bit too confusing than what I'm used to ;^; (*Wattpad user noises)
> 
> Anyway, so I've had this story sitting in my files for about a year now- just recently started working on it again after I found it in my laptop ;0;
> 
> This is just the prologue of the story of how Percy and Sena ended up in the skeletons care. (The whole monster species actually after they told what happened the Dreemurrs, word gets around fast-)
> 
> Poor babies just needed to escape-

Sena heaves through the blizzard. It was so cold. But she had to save him, save this child. She offered her outer clothing that was merely but a jacket to the child. And that wasn't enough to shield him from the dangerously low temperature, but it's better than nothing.

And it's not like it helped her. But now, all she was in was a tank top and her camo pants. But if it was to give him warmth then so be it. If only she could scream at the snow to go away. At the cold to turn into warmth. But she can't.

All she can do is pray. Pray for the Heavens to send someone, _anyone_ , to help her. She shivers, looked at the horizon, seeing nothing but darkness.

She knew, she knew she won't last long. She inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled. But then, in the corner, she saw light, light from... a house?

It was a big house, it must be at least 4 stories high. At the moment, all Sena could do was guess. Besides, this child's life was more important than anything to her right now. _More important than her own life._

She was **determined**. Determined to save him. She mustered up enough willpower to shove her way against the powerful winds. Against the cold. And took a step on the porch. Shakily raising her fist, heaved, and knocked hard on the door multiple times. She could feel her energy fading away.

She brought her fist against the door one last time, louder and harder, before her legs finally gave out, and her body finally embracing the exhaustion. She collapsed, leaning against the door. Shivering, she could no longer fight the darkness that was clouding her vision.

She blacked out.

...

...for a moment..

..she thought this was it...

...she couldn't move...

..or scream...

She felt... At peace? Comforted, the nothingness was comfort, the state of oblivion she was in, it felt... comforting to her.

Like...nothing bad could touch her. Not pain, not worry, just... Peace.. Maybe, this IS it. And at the moment, she couldn't have had it any other way.

...

...

.. _"It's been days.. Will she still wake up...?"_

That voice sounds like it belonged to a young boy. A little innocent child. It sounded familiar. Who... Who was it?

... _"...yeah? Uh, I mean, yeah! Sure, she'll be fine...?"_

She didn't recognize that voice at all. But she wanted to laugh at the person's uncertainty.

_"Er– Hey lil' buddy. Why don't ya go to the living room? Go play with the blasters."_ Another voice spoke up.

_"Oh, okay!"_ The little boy's voice. Why is it so familiar? The sound of small footsteps faded away as he went off.

_"So, why'd ya lie to the kid?"_ The same voice asked. There was silence.

_"...don't wanna break the lil guy's heart when he finds out his friend's on the verge of falling down.."_ The other guy eventually spoke up. _"'s not like you were gonna tell him neither."_

_"Same reason you had, bud, don't wanna be the one to break it to him, I mean, look at the kid, he's worried, we fooled 'im this long, gave him false hope, the truth is no doubt gonna break his heart."..._

...

... _"You one-hundred-percent sure that the human's gonna fall down?"_ This was a new voice. It sounded a tad bit deeper than the others.

_"Yeah. But not to say that there ain't a chance for her to survive. Jeez, what were they running away from that had them resort to fighting that frickin' blizzard?"_

_"The kid didn't know why they were in the blizzard either. You sure she can be trusted? What happens when she wakes up? Look at the doll's stats, her LV and EXP are higher than average."_ Deep-voice added.

_"Stop exaggerating. Her LV is at 10. And her EXP is just 15 at the moment. Come to think of it, the kid mentioned the girl is in a military position, he says she fights. I don't doubt she had to kill people in regards of her position."_ Wait, she _was_? When did she even— _"I'm not saying she ain't a threat. Just saying it ain't our place to assume,_ yet, _at least_ , especially _in her condition at the moment."_

_"He's got a point, Cherry."_ Ah, so Deep-voice had a name. _"Tell ya what, we actually had a discussion about this topic, you and yer bro weren't here yet at the time. We'll give 'er a chance to prove she isn't a threat, when she does prove she is. Us and the guys will be having a discussion about what we're gonna do about her. When she proves she ain't. We'll talk about where they'll be going, whether they're staying or not."_

_"Why are we letting her stay again?"_ Cherry grumbled.

_"They BOTH need help. And we're providing that help."_ The earlier voice replied.

_"Because?"_

_"'Cause we want to. You don't have a choice here, Cherry. It's a majority vote."_

_"SINCE WHEN?! AY, SANS, WHY HAVEN'T I EVER BEEN IN ONE OF THOSE MEETINGS."_ Cherry sounds like he's gonna blow a fuse.

_"'s not like you and your bro are gonna contribute anything."_ 'Sans' replied.

_"Listen ya softie, just cuz yer the original version don't mean ya get a say on anything and have it be the way ya want it."_ Cherry growled.

_"Last I checked, you don't get that privilege either. This was a majority vote, even if you were there, our votes would disregard yours pal, hence,_ majority vote _."_

Cherry muttered incoherently for a moment. _"Whatever! Don't go sobbing to me when the human ends up killing someone!"_ Then the sound of angry footsteps was heard until it faded off from the distance.

_"Ya know, as much as I hate to admit it, Cherry has a point, Sans."_ The other unnamed voice pointed out. _"I only agreed because of the runt. I'm not so sure about the girl."_

_"I know, 'Range, I know. But she seems important to the kid. He keeps coming to her side and talks to 'er like she's conscious. He's got hope and I don't exactly wanna take that away, and I don't think we can even separate them."_ Sena felt a hand press against her forehead. _"Let's just hope the human wakes up soon so we can deal with this better."_

...

...

...

...

...?

Frantic footsteps, screaming. What's going on?

_"Dude we got to check her SOUL. Maybe we can force her awake...?"_

_"No! Absolutely not! SOULs are important and a very sensitive subject to even talk about! And we will not use magic on her!"_ A loud voice insisted.

_"Bro, I know you want to be polite and considerate but the kid's becoming restless. He's starting to catch on. We can't calm him down anymore and he isn't eating too."_ Orange reasoned. _"He wants to see her awake, talking."_

_"But her HP. It's.. so low? What if we.. what if we end up killing her instead?... That would make it worse. We need to wait, Papyrus. Sans, we can't force her SOUL."_ The loud voice form before quieted down. _"We need to be honest with him. Explain to him. Maybe then he'd understand. We also need to apologize for lying too."_

Silence.

_"...alright, we'll do that. But we gotta use healing magic to speed up the process instead of medicine at this point."_ Sans finally spoke up. _"Sena, you need to wake up soon, your, uh, brother? He needs ya."_

...

...

...' **I d o n ' t h a v e a b r o t h e r**.'..


	2. Chapter 1 || Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sena wakes up from her coma and goes on a rampage looking for Percy.  
> Also threatens to kill everyone in the room if she finds him hurt. She's kidding though (not really).
> 
> (she just worries-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter lmao than last time I posted- like 1000+ more words.
> 
> Alright so here we go, it's been like a week since I posted the prologue? Uh, 3 days I think? Dude I'm not sure- it's like every time I blink I'm 10 days into the future it's weird.
> 
> Also I'm worried I'm progressing this story either too fast or too slow. (this was supposed to be a 10 paged document, but I decided not to smush the two ideas I got and it's now a 6 paged document) I'm not even sure what kinda chapter this is. Probably a filler? Kinda? It does progresses the story. You know, you can't have an unconscious body walking about and interacting with characters while kicking butt.
> 
> And there's a plot here I swear. But it's kinda worrying me cuz this has militia themes and the military knowledge I actually have is from watching Transformers live-action movies and real life based movies with Michael Bay's explosion effects. Oh, and the details- I'm really anxious with that and I might create plot-holes because of details I forgot to add. And the enemy right now doesn't even have a name and I just refer it to what it is in my plot doc thing hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-
> 
> And now that I think about it, I think I AM progressing the story way too fast but I want to finish this and give a chapter goal on how many chapters I can make that'll conclude the story so I can move on with my life. (And work on new stories.)
> 
> It'll probably be a long time before I post another chapter but not to worry my loves! I already have ideas prepared- kinda- and I also have a good reason for my upcoming possible hiatus (not really, y'all know I can't stay away, I'll just be less active than usual), because ya girl goin' to Senior High-
> 
> Oh, and uh I kinda proof-read this but please point out whatever mistake you find (in a respectful manner)- thanKS- ily-

_"Sena?"_ A small voice asked. Feeling small hands on her arm. And a wet face? Buried on her arm too. _"When are you... When are you gonna wake up? I– I miss you. Please, wake up. I want to talk to you again. Even if you don't talk much. I want to, I want to see your smile. Please. **Please.** "_

_..._

_" **Y o u ' r e n o t w a r m**_  
**_a n y m o r e ._ ** _"_

…

…

Sena’s eyes shot open wide, the pale yellow ceiling was the first thing she saw, though she didn’t expect to feel… well rested…? Or feel well at all. Though she still felt like an airplane ran her over after getting hit by a truck. But she felt relatively ‘ _fine_ ’ as most people would say.

And she _definitely_ didn’t expect to wake up in a soft, comfy bed. Come to think of it, she didn’t even know where she is at the moment. She sat up, wincing in pain when her head throbbed a little because of how fast she sat up, but shrugged it off, looking around, her eyes scanning the room, looking for at least the slightest hint of information that would tell her where she is.

All she knew was that she seemed to be in a… shared room. Two twin beds on both sides. The side she resided at was decorated with photos, stickers and posters of constellations on the wall that reached up to the ceiling. With furniture such as a nightstand with a framed picture of a blue bone (?) along with a lamp, a dresser, a desk with a computer on it, and shelves stocked with pictures of people along with trophies and certificates. The other side of the room was almost identical to the side she was in, only that it was more so empty.

Seemed like it’s been a long time since anyone ever used that side of the room. Dust particles resting on the surfaces of all the furniture were key proof in supporting her hypothesis. She eventually noticed her clothes folded neatly and placed right on the dresser along with her gear. Except… _where are the knives?_ And if her own clothes were on the dresser, then what the heck is she wearing?

Looking down, Sena noticed that she was currently wearing a baggy worn down t-shirt, it was old, but felt very comfortable. Her head snapped back towards the pile of clothes- realizing that her pants was there as well, she frantically pulled the covers up, looking at her legs- _oh_ \- she was- a tad bit _bare_. She still had… a pair of boxers on? But it was too short, she then realized all her wounds have been patched up, wounds that already healed weren’t bandaged but had been cleaned.

Her eyes trailed from her legs to her arms, they were bandaged, with a few ban-aids here and there. At this point, questions began to swirl inside Sena’s head. _Where is she? Why is she here? Who changed her clothes? Who took her in? Who patched her up?_ Her eyes widened when epiphany struck her- **_where’s the kid?!_**

She struggled to move, but eventually got off the bed, almost falling over when she tried to walk but still managed to catch herself. Using anything she could get a hold of as support, she eventually made it to the door. Her anxiety spiking as worry filled her soul as she turned the doorknob. Opening the door, it’s quiet creaks filled the air, and then a _click_ when she closed the door behind her.

Once she exited the room to the hallway, she took note that the house was… quite large. Probably larger than she thinks it is. Scanning the area, doors notably reached to the end of the long hallway. In the middle of it was a staircase down. At the moment, she didn’t know where to go next, it would take a while for her to go through _all_ the rooms, but it was for the kid. She made the choice to check the rooms first-

“Help!” A voice screeched from downstairs. Sena’s eyes widened in alarm. It sounded like it belonged to a kid, like it belonged to _him_. She took off running, the sound of her bare feet thumping rapidly against the ceramic floor echoed in the hallway, no doubt throughout the house as well with how hard she ran.

Ignoring the sharp stabs of pain on different parts of her body, she pushed through, either clutching or holding that specific part of her body, the only thing on her mind was to make sure he was okay. She didn’t care about herself. _It’s all about him to her_. **_Even if it meant risking her life_.**

The staircase was carpeted, so it wouldn’t matter that much if she tripped, resulting to her carelessly running down the stairs. Amazingly, she didn’t trip once she reached the next floor down. Another hallway, another set of stairs leading down, but there was a room before her that was open to the hallway, a living room that was connected to a kitchen with a simple doorway.

The moment she arrived; however, all eyes were on her. Well... _eye-sockets_ more specifically. Whatever they were doing, watching T.V., reading a book, solving a puzzle, or playing a board-game, they stopped, just to look at her. The expression on their faces were more of shock rather than confusion.

The one thing that ticked Sena off was that she didn’t see the kid anywhere. The blank look on her face changed into a scowl, glaring daggers at the skeleton closest to her. Who glanced around the room as sweat began to form on his skull from the look on her face. “You. Where is he.” It sounded more of like, a demand, like she’s not giving the guy any other options rather than to answer her. Cosmic only tilted his head in question as his expression morphed into confusion.

“Uh, who?”

“ ** _PERCY, WHERE’S PERCY._** ” She snarled at him. Gripping the collar of the guy’s t-shirt then she shook him.

“O-okay, calm down, the kid’s ‘lright-” Interrupting him mid-sentence was another scream. More desperate this time in the other room. Sena narrowed her eyes at him, glancing at everyone else as theirs widened. The guy paused a bit, holding a finger up. “Okay, that, it’s not what you thin-”

Sena didn’t let him finish as she shoved him off the couch, about to dash towards the direction where she heard Percy’s voice. But around this time, everyone in the room was closing in on her. Of course, it was out of their intention to calm her down, because she really shouldn’t be running around like this after waking up from a literal _coma_.

Thing is, in this scenario, Sena is like an animal. A very, enraged and distressed animal just from the look in her eyes. (Especially after hearing another squeal from Percy in the other room) And one thing you should never do is corner an enraged and distressed animal, because when you do, they don’t see your pure intentions of wanting to help it, all they see is a threat to their safety, an obstacle in their way that they can either avoid, or _remove_.

Sena, of course, knowing the state that her body is in, knew she can’t fight _all_ of them off. Maybe she can dust the closest ones, but at the cost of her losing energy and not being able to ensure that Percy is safe. So naturally she switched to another plan, avoid them and push them away. She saw a tall skeleton monster getting a bit _too_ close for her liking in her peripheral vision.

While in reality, Papyrus just wanted to give her a hug because it always calmed Chara down as he witnessed Toriel giving her a hug after experiencing a panic attack,so he figure it would probably work on Sena too. Sena just saw him trying to grab her to hold her still. Sans, Sans was already panicking because he could see what Papyrus was doing, but he knew the human didn’t. He expected Sena to attack him, but all she did was duck, much to his relief.

Sena backed away from the tall skeleton, while doing so, her eyes landed on a possible escape route, _the doorway to the hallway_ , and no one was blocking it let alone was near it. All she needs to do is beeline her way through this crowd of bones, you know, while running. She glances to the direction where Percy’s voice was coming from, seeing that doorway blocked by three more skeletons, she noticed it looked like a kitchen area.

Recalling that there was an entrance to the kitchen from the hallway, so she makes a run for it to the exit to the hallway. But before she can even blink, someone appeared in front of her, making her slam into him, (guess what, it was Sans) Sena was just a bit taller than Sans, and since he was a skeleton, she managed to push him, making him stumble back.

Instinctively, Sans reached for something that could stop him from falling, in this case, that something was Sena’s shoulders. So he pulled her down with him. She struggled to get free, coherently shouting curses at the person.

"Let me go!" She snarked at him. Squirming and struggling more violently than before.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there. There's no need to be violent–"

Too late for that. When it became clear to the skeletons around her that anything that comes out of their mouths won't calm her down. They decided to use another tactic. Only one guy did it though.

"Do you not care for what happens to that child you carried here?" Edge boomed, the sentence sounding more of a threat than a question to Sena. She finally did stop, but now her attention now towards him.

The hands gripping her shoulders were gone as the one holding her down let her go. But that was a mistake, she bolted towards Edge. Grabbing the tattered scarf around his neck, she pulled him down to her eye-level.

“ **Where. Is. He.** ” She growled; her voice dangerously low. The way she yanked the scarf would've no doubt choked someone if they needed to breathe. Normally, Edge, would have impaled anyone who did such acts towards him, but something was telling him not to do it, instead of a scowl on his face, there was a look of shock and surprise. Not liking the silence, Sena furrowed her brows as anger boiled in her chest. “If I see a _single_ scratch on him, I will **murder** you and dance on your remains.”

Usually that would sound more of a playful threat if a sentence was accompanied by that last phrase. But at the moment, it was clear she wasn’t joking around.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream was heard from the other room. Sena’s head snapped towards the direction where the noise came from. She glanced a glare to Edge but immediately let him go as she ran, dodging the figures. She grabbed the doorway, to help her turn with ease as she was going too fast to actually turn by herself without any extra help. She called his name, worry laced in her voice. “Percy?!”

Expecting the worst, Sena stood in a stance, looking around quickly to search for the threat, ready to fight off whoever was hurting the boy. But then, the scene she sees before her completely leaves her speechless. The raging desire in her chest to kill anyone in the vicinity who hurt the child dissipated. Her on-guard stance and expression fell as she stood, confused.

Her fists still raised but her intent was no longer to hurt anyone. She watches, in silent confusion, seeing the young child giggling as he plays with… floating giant dragon heads?

_What on Earth._

She didn't move or say anything, she just stared. The others followed. Some appearing, or the term, teleporting while others just walked through the doorway. Sort of, some of them ran in. Only to see her frozen on the spot, figuring she’s calm now after seeing Percy, they left her alone, not one advanced towards her to detain her. At least now she wasn’t thinking of jumping anyone for a misunderstanding. Because Edge could swear that he didn’t mean he’d _hurt_ the kid.

Percy finally noticed her. But being distracted, he gave one of the… skeleton head things the opportunity to push him a little bit too roughly, causing him to fall from the chair he was standing on to the floor with a hard thud. Sena snapped out of it, running over to Percy, pulling him up and grabbing him by the shoulders (although not roughly), immediately throwing him questions; “ _Are you okay?_ ” “ _Are you hurt?_ ” “ _What’s wrong?_ ”

Percy never answered, he only stared at her, dumbfounded as his eyes began to swell with tears. Sena stopped talking the moment the first tear rolled down his cheek. Her expression remained blank, but her eyes betrayed her, surprise was clear in them, widening once Percy hugged her out of the blue, much to her further confusion. He didn’t even say anything, all he did was sob loudly as he tightened his grip around her. Sena only sighed, bringing a hand up to his head, patting it.

The two blasters were confused with the whole situation though, they wanted to continue their play-date with the kid. But with the look Cherry was shooting at them, they decided not to interfere and only watched from a distance after joining their owner.

He was the first to pull away, tears relentlessly streaming down his cheeks as he began to blabber out words that didn’t even make sense. In the end, he managed to calm down a bit, enough to actually make his words that were spewing out of his mouth understandable. He told her how worried he was, that he thought she was gone, that she left him too.

Before he could even sputter anything else out in his crying state. Sena gripped his shoulders a little more tightly, not to hurt him, but to reassure him. Then gave him a small smile. But Percy knew that it meant something more. Way more. These smiles, they were a rarity, from her at least. Like a shooting star that disappears as quickly as it appeared. So he couldn’t help but smile back, and hugged her again.

“I’m just happy that you’re okay.”

“I’m happy that you’re okay too.” Sena's smile widened just a little bit more, and hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet she calm mama bear now-
> 
> please give me kudos because i'm a desperate soul
> 
> also i ask for-- ideas??? and-- constructive criticism??? just- be nice pls i have a desperate aND fragile souL-


	3. Author’s Note, updates & plans! [not an actual chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just me explaining a bunch of stuff.

Howdy howdy howdy my dear folks!

I’m—  
I’m gonna have to rewrite this.

It’s been awhile since I’ve written anything and I’ll be honest, my writing skills have become rusty but nothing writing exercises can’t fix! Prompts and stuff—

As much as it’s been fun, I don’t exactly revolve my interest around Undertale anymore oof— (back in the Transformers rabbit hole ayyy— also anime, 😔✊✨)

But do not fret my dear broskis, Undertale is a huge part of my life and I don’t plan on abandoning this story.

But hot damn it’s di f f i c u l t coming up with the plot and chapters. Especially since I have zero idea on what militia really is on a detailed level. I just— I just know the basics.

Also the last chapter sucks. I just, forced myself to write that one when I was in the middle of a dark point of my life because I really wanted to have the scheduled uploads become my thing— but that crashed and burned pretty quickly.

I may have been proud of how the chapter came out then, but I literally dislike it to my core now. It’s so confusing at some points, and the way I worded some parts out is just— sjzbeisIWAJWISJ

My laptop is currently wack, and I’m typing this out through my brother’s phone, but it’ll make do. With classes coming up around the corner, it might disrupt when my chapters are posted, but that’s literally how it is with anything in my life lmao

But anyway I wanna keep my promise to myself. I’ll rewrite the plot, the buildup, the characters, etc— I’ll probably leave the prologue alone tho. But idk man.

So until then, peace out my buddy chum pals, have a good one and God bless, stay fresh cheeSebAgs— ✌️😔✨💕


End file.
